The present invention relates to a coating composition which provides good insulative properties and acts an annealing separator during the final high temperature anneal for grain oriented electrical steels. Magnesia is used extensively as a separator for high temperature annealing of electrical steels after cold rolling. The coating is normally applied after decarburizing and forms a glass film during the final high temperature anneal.